


Halloween Treat 2007 - Sean/Karl

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Sean/Karl ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Sean/Karl

**Author's Note:**

> A Sean/Karl ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

•   **For moondreamer1**

He had regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. But Sean's cool and cordial behavior had been going on for days and nothing Karl said seemed to make it better. He missed Sean; it felt like being in a penalty box with no clock ticking down his reprieve.

When Sean came home, Karl met him at the door, took firm hold of his hand and led him to the garden. There a football goal had been set up, a slightly smaller than regulation penalty area marked off around it.

"I feel like if you'd hit me we could get past this. But you won't, so ..." Karl walked over to stand in the goal. "... this is the next best thing. Twenty penalty kicks, Sean, and after that we put this behind us, right?"

Sean looked from the ball to Karl and back again. He didn't know why he hadn't been able to shake this bad temper but nothing seemed to help. Could it be this easy? Sean rolled up his sleeves and moved into position. "Right, lad. I hope you're wearing padding."

That night Karl cradled Sean in his arms letting his lover's warmth heal all wounds. They had finally seen there way through this, the "game" letting words be heard and accepted. He shifted and groaned, his body slightly bruised and very sore. "Should have made him hit me," he mumbled, before drifting into sleep.


End file.
